mail_order_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Felicity Dominique Huntington
Felicity is the most popular girl at L. Frank Baum Elementary and serves as Volume 1 and 2's primary antagonist. She becomes enraged by Timmy's sudden popularity and plots revenge against him. Appearance Felicity is taller and slimmer than most other students. Her hair is worn in a large afro, and she sports dark green eyes. She is never seen without a hairband and earrings. She dresses as if she were walking down a runway, regularly wearing designer brands such as Gucci, Armani, and Versace. She is apparently so fashionable that cameras go off as soon as she steps into the school, and flocks of her peers are willing to trample one another to get to her. She has the most costume variations out of all the characters. During Volume 2, she wears a fancy ballgown to Timmy's dance party. During her reign over Cherry Creek, she adds a grand cape and a tiara to her ensemble. When using the Heart of Darkness' powers, a black, flagella-like substance engulfs her. She transforms into a rather Lovecraftian monster with jagged teeth and blank eyes. Personality Being the daughter of two sickeningly wealthy parents, Felicity is extremely spoiled and knows it. She loves attention and basks in it, regardless of whom she has to stomp on with her high-heeled boot to get it. She possesses a hot temper and is known to throw tantrums over menial transgressions, such as having Aleasa disagree with her or having a camera light flash in her eyes. In Volume 2, she subjugates the entire town of Cherry Creek in order to get revenge on Timmy for stealing her popularity. She appears to be a daddy's girl. When upset, she demands that Aleasa call her father and tell him to buy her more things. Her father also bribed twenty-seven Chinese officials so that he could have valuable artifacts smuggled out for Felicity's show and tell project. Background Felicity grew up in an extremely wealthy family, and she lives in a literal castle nestled on the outskirts of town. Her parents often travel and, for the most part, leave her to her own devices. Despite her parents' enabling attitudes towards their daughter, they seem to be troubled by her behavior. Aleasa brings up that they are concerned by her recent purchases, namely the evil ninja army. During Plot Felicity makes her first appearance on a makeshift runway at school, where she is showing off her new outfit much to the awe of her peers. She storms off angrily after a school journalist accidentally flashes his camera's light in her eyes. The journalist is then beaten up by a mob of her admirers. She demands that Aleasa interrupt her father during a business meeting and tell him to buy her something to feel better. Weeks later, she is bragging about her new show and tell project, an assortment of valuable artifacts smuggled out of China. The class is visibly bored until Jiro breaks into the classroom and tosses shurikens at Felicity, pinning her to the wall. As Timmy's popularity mounts, she becomes increasingly bitter towards him. Felicity loses to Timmy during the elections for student body president, despite offering to pay at least one hundred dollars per vote. The loss drives her into a nearly murderous rage; and that night, she orders an army of White Dragon ninjas from the Jacques Co. catalogue. At the beginning of Volume 2, she ruins Timmy's party with the help of Jiro's longtime rival, Hakuryuu Nobunaga . She then breaks open one of her show and tell gifts, a statue of a dragon, to reveal a jewel with mystical properties: the Heart of Darkness. She undergoes a monstrous transformation before enveloping the entire town in a dome of darkness. For a month afterwards, she instills an Orwellian regime over Cherry Creek. She sentences her former teacher, Miss Melton, to death alongside Jiro. During the execution ceremony, the giant screen looming over the procession is hacked and replaced with an unflattering edit of her face. The rebels launch a surprise attack on the White Dragon clan, which enrages her. A disguised Timmy and Herman lead her away, only to hit her with flashbang grenades. However, the grenades make her even angrier, and she pursues them. She uses her powers to pick up Herman and throw him, presumably killing him, before beating up Jiro for destroying her ninja. Before she can kill Timmy, Aleasa distracts her by revealing that she had been helping the rebels all along. This action provides enough time for Timmy to free one of the grenades, which he shoves into Felicity's mouth. She screams before exploding in a blast of light. She leaves only a partially melted crown behind, which indicates that she is most likely dead. Trivia *Only two people voted for Felicity during the elections, which means that even the members of her own clique didn't vote for her. Category:Characters